Honky Tonk Badonkadonk Love
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Bella is a Christian stripper with her best friend Mixi. What happens when Edward and family come to one of her shows? Will love blossom out of this mysterious girls heart? Is Edward like most guys, or is he himself?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, staring at the wall in the dressing room. I wasn't on for at least another ten minutes. I was the top girl at the moment here at Fuzz. I sighed again, tossing my robe on over my outfit. I walked down the quiet hallway, my destination, the water machine. An young man was standing there, kicking the machine. I smirked quietly, going up to him. "Need some help?" I asked, pressing the three buttons. His water fell out in the dispenser. He smiled and looked at me. His hair was tousled, a brown-red. His eyes were a breathtaking emerald green. He was tall, muscular, but not bulky. He was also incredibly hot. "You staying for the show?" I asked, putting my dollar in and getting a water. He smiled.

"Yes. You?" He asked, his voice like velvet. I nodded. I heard my Mixi yelling that I was on.

"I got to go. If I were you, I'd get close to the stage." I smirked and ran away, my heels clicking behind me. I tossed off my robe in the room, leaving me in my sexy outfit. I had an incredibly short jean skirt, with white gun holders on each side. A white belt. High heel cowboy boots, a white and pink cropped bikini like top, and a pink cowboy hat. Tonight was my famous song night. Mixi sighed, shaking her head at me.

"Go! Your going to be late." She hissed, pushing me out towards the stage. Mixi is my best friend. We've known each other since 4th grade. Luckily for us, we both got the same job. I waited behind the red curtains. The crowd looked pretty big tonight. I only do my original song once a month. I heard the announcer start them music.

_Turn it up someAlright boys, this is her favorite songYou know that rightSo, if we play it good and loudShe might get up and dance againOoh, she put her beer downHere she comesHere she comesLeft left left right leftWhoo_

The crowd started going wild as I walked out onto the stage, making sure to add emphasis on my butt shaking. There were many catcalls and wolf whistles. I saw the man from the water machine up front. I smirked at him. He was shocked as I continued to dance.

_Hustlers shootin' eightballThrowin' darts at the wallFeelin' damn near 10 ft. tallHere she comes, Lord help us allOl' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chairPoor ole boy, it ain't his faultIt's so hard not to stareAt that honky tonk badonkadonkKeepin' perfect rhythmMake ya wanna swing alongGot it goin' onLike Donkey KongAnd whoo-weeShut my mouth, slap your grandmaThere outta be a lawGet the Sheriff on the phoneLord have mercy, how's she even get them britches onThat honky tonk badonkadonk(Aww son)_

I grabbed my ankles and did a somersault over to the pole. The flashing strobe lights were going crazy. I hooked my ankle around the pole. I grabbed it with my stronger hand. My hips swayed to the beat, getting roars from the crowd. I went into an S shape and slide sensually around the pole.

_Now Honey, you can't blame herFor what her mama gave herIt ain't right to hate herFor workin' that money-makerBand shuts down at twoBut we're hangin' out till threeWe hate to see her goBut love to watch her leaveWith that honky tonk badonkadonkKeepin' perfect rhythmMake ya wanna swing alongGot it goin' onLike Donkey KongAnd whoo-weeShut my mouth, slap your grandmaThere outta be a lawGet the Sheriff on the phoneLord have mercy, how's she even get them britches onWith that honky tonk badonkadonk(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

I dipped down really low, then stood up, cart wheeled over to the man from the water machine. I got on my knees, grabbed a fist full of his hair, and kissed him wildly. I heard a very loud cheering and smirked. I did a backwards somersault to the center of the stage.

_We don't care bout the drinkin'Barely listen to the bandOur hands, they start a shakin'When she gets the urge to danceDrivin' everybody crazyYou think you fell in loveBoys, you better keep your distanceYou can look but you can't touchThat honkey tonk badonkadonkKeepin' perfect rhythmMake ya wanna swing alongGot it goin' onLike Donkey KongAnd whoo-weeShut my mouth, slap your grandmaThere outta be a lawGet the Sheriff on the phoneLord have mercy, how's she even get them britches onThat honky tonk badonkadonk_

Someone grabbed my leg. I gasped and tried to pull it away. It was drunk man. He pulled me down into the crowd. Hands groped at me. I screamed for Mixi and security. I heard a loud gunshot, looked up on stage and saw Mixi. Then, water started drenching everyone. She had shot the emergency water. She pointed the gun at the guy that had a hold of me. He moved his hands quickly and I got back on stages.

"FINISH! FINISH! FINISH! FINISH!" The crowd of drunk and sober men roared. I smirked. I always finish off with kissing a girl. Even though I'm straight.

_That honky tonk badonkadonkYeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we doIt ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskeyIt's for the badonkadonk)_

I grabbed Mixi and planted a big one on her. The crowd roared. They love to see girl on girl action, but it is never more than a kiss. I looked down to the man with the bronze hair. His smile was huge. There was two other men, and two other woman with him.

"Thank you Bella!" The tiny pixie one yelled at us. I smiled at Alice. She had called in the favor this morning, and said yes.

"No problem. Anything to help out my fans." The man smiled as they left, most likely to come backstage. Mixi and I walked to our dressing room. I pulled my robe on over my outfit, as did Mixi.

"The show was really something tonight, huh?" Mixi sighed, throwing herself onto the recliner.

"Yeah. I hate when they pull you into the crowd. Beasts. All of them are beasts." I shook my head with disgust.

"Even me?" I snapped my head up to see who was speaking. It was the man from the water machine, and his friends or family.

"What's your name?" I asked, smiling lightly. He smiled, running his hand through his messy hair.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my adoptive family." He motioned to the people on the sides of him.

"I'm Alice, but you already knew that." She winked. I laughed.

"I'm Emmett." The burly one said while holding tightly to the most beautiful blonde ever.

"I'm Rosalie." She muttered, quietly.

"I'm Jasper." He spoke with a southern drawl.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, kindly smiling. His smile was gorgeous. They all were beautiful.

"I'm Bella, and this is my best friend, Mixi." I said, while pointing to Mixi.

"So, being a stripper and all, you must sha-bang-bang a lot, right?" Emmett asked, a huge smirk on his face. Rosalie hit his arm. I was appalled. Just because I'm a stripper, doesn't mean I'm easy.

"No. Mixi and I are both Christians, and we are saving ourselves for marriage. Unlike you, I suppose." I nearly growled. I hate it. I absolutely loathe when people think that because you're a stripper, you cannot be Christian.

"Apologize." Rosalie nearly hissed at him. Emmett hung his head in shame.

"Sorry Bella. Sorry Mixi." Emmett apologized. I heard heavy shoes coming in the direction. Marti appeared in the doorway. His hair was ratty and his clothes fixed up straight and nice.

"Who the hell sent off the fire alarm. Why did you pull out your _real_ gun, Mixi?" Marti asked, impatiently. "You could have shot someone! Max will be here in a few, so I better not see that gun." I nearly snorted. Max wouldn't do anything to Mixi. The bouncer and the stripper are in love.

"They were hurting Bella. I had to. I'm sorry Marti." Mixi paused for a moment. "No, I'm not sorry. I did the right thing for saving my friend from those sinners." Mixi said, proudly hugging me. Marti rolled his eyes, and left.

"Who is he?" Jasper asked, sternly staring after him. I grunted.

"Our manager, Marti." They all nodded in understanding. Marti is such a prude and he can be very rude too.

"He's really rude." Alice said, huffing. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well, that's the business." Mixi shrugged, leaning against my shoulder.

"How was your first kiss, Edward?" I asked, smirking some. He was confused, staring at me.

"What? That wasn't my first kiss. My first kiss from a stripper, yes, but not my first kiss ever. Who told you that?" He pondered aloud. I shrugged. "Alice." Edward growled. I rolled my eyes at his boyishness. Max came through the door in his tight black shirt and dark jeans. His black hair was cropped and his ginger eyes gleaming once he saw Mixi.

"Hello ladies, and guests." Max greeted, his Australian accent breaking through.

"Axmay isway eallyray utecay. On'tday ouyay inkthay?" _Max is really cute. Don't you think? _Mixi said to me quickly, barely moving her lips. We are the only two here that know Pig Latin.

"Iway uessgay. Ifway ouyay ikelay ethay eallyray uffbay aryscay

udesday, enthay eahyay." _I guess. If you like the really buff scary dudes, then yeah. _I said, shrugging slightly. Max groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I hate it when you two do that. Show offs, literally." Max rolled his eyes again, leaving the room. "Come to the car when you want your ride!" He hollered back into the room. Mixi laughed. She loved to annoy him. Edward smiled at me.

"So, Bella, do you want to go out sometime?" He asked, bluntly. Emmett and Jasper smirked with shock. I sighed, nodding. Tons of guys want to go out with me, but I'm never really looking. Oh hey, maybe Edward will be different than most guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, they live in Arizona. **

**Bella POV**

I changed quickly in my bathroom, going back out to the main dressing room. Edward was still there, along with his family. Today, was Saturday. Tomorrow, I have Church. He's so coming.

"Let's hang out for tonight, and then, you can come to church with me tomorrow to see how a Christian stripper lives her life." Edward smirked, as did his family. I said goodbye to them, and we headed off towards my 3500 Dodge Ram. Edward gave me a skeptical look as he got in the passengers side. I shrugged. I roared the car to life, and headed to the lake.

Edward was eyeing the picture on my dash board.

"Who are all these kids?" he asked, staring at my class.

"Oh, I teach 6th grade social studies and 7th grade language arts." I told him, smiling. He was shocked, to say the least.

"Ok, you're a Christian stripper, who is a teacher?" He asked, skeptically again. I nodded. He gasped, shaking his head. "Wait, how would that work? I mean, being a teacher for 6th and 7th?" Edward asked, his bronze brows burrowing in confusion. I laughed because I get the question a lot.

"I teach 7th in 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th hour. I teach six in 2nd, 4th, and 6th." I said, smiling like it was nothing.

"How you have no grey hair amuses me." I laughed, playfully hitting his arm. "Where are you taking me? Playing a game of hostage?" He laughed at his own joke.

"I'm taking you up to the lake. It's actually right here." I told him just as I pulled up at the boating dock. Edward gave me another bizarre look, as we both got out. I locked my truck, and we walked down to the dock.

We sat with our bare feet hanging into the water. It was still fairly warm out, for it being April. Usually, it's freezing in Arizona. "So, tell me about yourself. I know that you're a Christian stripper who is a language arts teacher. What else do I know?" Edward asked, leaning back onto his elbows. I smiled at him.

"I ride horses." I smiled at his amazed expression. "I have one horse named Tilly. She's a black and white paint." He smiled at me. "I like to watch WWE, even if it is fake. I like NASCAR, but I hate sports cars. I love the fourth of July. My parents are dead, and I have a drug addicted brother living up in Sedona. You?" I said, giving him a coy smile.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Edward murmured, his voice sullen. "If it's not too personal, how'd it happen? Their deaths, I mean." The question I get asked by many.

"You know that shooting, on the college campus back in 2004?" I asked him, sighing. He nodded. "My parents were two professors that were killed trying to protect their students" Edward gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged.

"My siblings and I are adopted. We live with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My parents died of small pox. I have a cat named Sir Sexy." I gave Edward a look this time. He laughed, as did I. "Let's play 20 questions." Edward suggested.

"Ok. You start." I said, laying back onto my elbows. Edward scrunched his face up into thought.

"If you could be any animal, what would you be and why?" He asked, giving me a smile. I had to think on that one.

"I'd be a white tiger because I would want to look gorgeous but be powerful." I smiled at him, as he purred playfully. "Next question."

"What's your favorite book?" He asked. Ooh! I always love this question.

"Wuthering Heights." He nodded, probably thinking I'm a classical girl.

"What was your last relationship like?" He asked. I hate this question. I became quiet and shy. Edward sighed. "You don't have to answer." He murmured, his voice sounding disappointed.

"Abusive." I blurted out. Edward was shocked. "I was dating Josh Phelps. He's in jail now. He would beat me if I added too much pepper to his mashed potatoes or if I talked too quietly. I would go into work with bruises all on my face and arms. The kids would ask what happened, and I'd have to lie. It was horrible when he came into the classroom with me for work. He'd yell at me from the back of the room, saying that I was a stupid whore and I didn't know how to teach. He'd smack me when he thought the kids weren't looking. He even tried to rape me in the class room, in front of the kids. I remember that he broke both my wrists when I didn't want to get him off. I almost had to quit my jobs, because it hurt to move. He's the one that got my brother, Mike, involved in drugs. Finally, Mixi reported him, and nearly got killed for it." I was breaking down. I could feel my form start to shake. I could also feel my eyes beginning to water. Edward held me in his arms, as I sobbed.

After 10 minutes of crying, and him whispering sweet nothings to me, I was laughing again.

"If you could have a conversation with anyone from the past, who would it be, and what would you ask?" Edward asked me, not letting go of me. That's an easy answer.

"Jesus. I'd ask him about how to be more like him." I smiled at Edward.

"Why do you love your best friend?" Edward asked, smiling. I laughed.

"Wow. There are so many reasons. Well, number one, she saved my life." Edward smiled, and rubbed my back. It was nice to just be in content and comfort from him.

"What is the dumbest thing you have ever done?" He asked. Oh wow. I actually had to think on this one.

"Well, back when I was 15, Mixi and I jumped off a hotel roof into the pool naked during the afternoon elderly swim." Edward was laughing so hard. I gently hit his arm. He smiled at me playfully.

"Describe the way I smell." Edward said. I leaned in and got a good whiff of him.

"You smell like the tinted musk of club people, with a pinch of orange blossom, with my freesia scent." He smiled at me.

"What is your real birth name?" He asked, leaning back so we were laying down.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I murmured, my eyelids falling heavy.

"In high school what "clique" did you best fit in with?" Edward asked, adjusting it so that I had my back against his chest.

"The skanks or the tough motherfuckers." I said groggily. "Can I sleep yet?" I asked him tiredly. He laughed.

"Sure thing, sugar." He answered.

"Wake me up at 5 if you can." I said before slipping into slumber.

**5 am**

Edward woke me up just at the time he promised. "Come on let's go." I said, stretching as I got up. I helped him to his feet, and we headed back to my truck. "Did you sleep at all?" I asked, as I was pulling out of the boat dock.

"I got a few hours. I was too busy absorbing your beauty." I smiled at him, as I sped to my house. Not many cars were out on the streets, so I was thankful for that.

I pulled up at my house, and parked the truck. Edward got out, admiring the house. I unlocked the door. It was a simple house. It was light blue, with dark blue trimmings. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Not too bad for a teacher's salary.

Edward followed me to my bedroom. I grabbed some of my dad's old church clothing, and tossed it to him. I shooed him to the bathroom. I grabbed my white tee and my light washed jeans. I brushed my hair at my vanity, pulling it into a ponytail. I did light makeup, and waited for Edward outside of the bathroom.

He came out looking really nice. He had on a black button up and light jeans. I smiled at him as we went back to my truck. I sped to the church. Max gave Mixi a ride, I'm sure. I sped to First Southern Baptist Church of Phoenix. I parked and jumped out of the truck. Edward followed suede. I led him into the high school Sunday School room.

Stan was there, sitting lazily on the couch. He's 16 and 6'1. He is skinny and loves sugar.

Seth and Samuel were fighting with some of the fake swords over by the juke box. Seth is 12, and has the immature little boy cuteness to him. Samuel is 15 and has red hair. He likes to wrestle, and he's prejudice against homosexuals.

Ruby and Bret should be showing up soon. They are two of leaders, along with Mixi and I. Speaking of Mixi, she walked in the door behind Edward and I, with the Cullen's behind them. She was in a white top, and jeans, with boots. We usually take the teens down to the stables after church.

"Hey Bella." Samuel smiled cheekily at me. Seth snorted and stabbed him playfully with the sword. Samuel has had a crush on me since the first day I came to the church, 7 years ago. I went over to him and gave him a hug, as I did his brother.

"This is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." I introduced the Cullen's to the teenagers. "That's Sam, Seth, and Stan. The others should be arriving soon." In fact as soon as I said that, the rest of the teens walked in.

Sara was the perky blond. Julie was her sister, and more mellow. Will was the football player and thirteen, with Julie. Kari is sixteen and tall, with a love for volleyball. Tom is her brother, and seriously random. Greg is the jokester. Emily and Lizzie are the bad girls, apparently, but they are both really sweet. Alyssa is the chubby, younger one of the group. Bret is tall and 22. He is really funny. His wife is Megan, and they have a daughter named Heather. Ruby is 24, and really nice. She is awesome.

Bret and I teach the highschoolers Sunday School and Ruby and Mixi teach the middleschoolers. Sometimes Sunday School gets a little wild. We'll sometimes play group games before we start class.

"Hey Bret." I called. He lifted me off the ground into a hug. I laughed.

"Hey Bells!" Someone is in a happy mood today.

"This is Edward." I introduced Edward to Bret. Bret shook Edward's hand and gave him a smile. "Did you add extra sugar to your sugar flakes this morning by chance?" He nodded happily. "I can only wonder what your daughter is going to turn out like." He laughed with me.

"Ok teens, gather around." Bret hollered, having all the teenagers gather around us leaders.

"Today we are starting with a game." Ruby started off, with all the eyes on her. "We are going to say something like, "I dislike people wearing/doing/that are an item/color/age…etc, and the people that have that have one of those things or are one of those things have to get up and change seats, and the last one standing is out. Got it? I'll start" We all took seats around the big oval circle. "I dislike people who are wearing green." Sara, Julie, and Emily all scrambled for new seats.

The game continued on for thirty minutes, and then we did bible school, and the sermon, and before we knew it, it was after church.

We had all the kids piled into the two church vans. I smiled at Edward as I put on my cowboy hat.

"Ready to see how I do the things I do?"

**Sorry for the late update**

**I had my daughter on May 1****st**

**And she is so big now! Two months old. **

**I debating on adding pictures**

**But here we go**

**The chapter**

**Review please**

**Love**

**GVE**


End file.
